Weeaboostuck
by shamanProgrammer
Summary: The adventure of a young man who likes Japan, and his friends, as they play a game.
1. Enter

An of-age human of the male persuasion stands in his room alone. Today is the eleventh of July, and as such it is his birthday. Even though he is old enough to do various things, it is only today that he will be given a name.

_Enter Name._  
**Autistic Shitface_**

Wait a second, he already has a name. Nice try, fuckass!

_Reveal Name._  
√ **Jack Husher**

Your name is JACK HUSHER, and you are a human male of legal age. As stated above, it is your birthday, not that you care for such trivial matters. You have a variety of interests. Among these are ANIME, VIDEO GAMES, and MASKED RIDER. There are various anime posters on the walls of your room and there is a TV and a video game system in one of the corners.

What will you do?

_Examine yourself._

You look at yourself in the mirror. You stand around six feet and weight around 200 pounds. You have brown hair that mats across your head and likes to get tangled and fucked up at the back of your head. You are Caucasian A closer look at your eyes reveals that they are hazel and slightly sunken in due to your habit of playing GAMES instead of sleeping.

_Examine Anime Posters._

You turn your head to one of the many anime posters on your wall. This particular one is of your "waifu, Misaka Mikoto. She is from an anime named RAILDEX and is very cute and perky. You love her shocking personality and how she kicks ass. If only real chicks could kick ass as much as her, you'd be more inclined to talk to them. Oh well, maybe there are alien chicks somewhere in the multi-verse.

You move your eyes to another anime poster. This is one of a strapping, almost naked, young lad who would probably be underage if her were real. He is sitting on a rock in the water, and is wearing nothing but a tight speedo. You gaze longingly at the poster, giggling a bit before clearing your head.

Your computer beeps from behind you, it seems someone is pestering you on the ol' Pesterchum. What will you do?


	2. Aggreive

_**-JACK: Answer chum.**_

You sit down at your computer desk and eye your desktop for a second. Aside from the multiple icons for your web browser, Athena, your Waste Pail where all your deleted items go, and a few gaming icons, you also have a folder containing a few .JAVA files. You pride yourself on your coding skills, which in actuality, are pretty shitty.

Inside the folder are various files and directories, the most important is labeled " ", which, as the name suggests, is the main file for your programming work. If you were to look inside it one would see a variety of methods, and functions. But showing them would bore the reader.

_**-What reader?**_

Reader? Your life isn't a fanfiction, which would be fucking stupid. You boot up pesterchum and see that your chum is pestering you. You decide to answer her.

* * *

_- tsundereSelfie[TS] began pestering shamanProgrammer[SP]-_

TS: helloooooo

TS: jack r u there?

SP: what the fuck do you want

TS: im just saiyan hi

TS: hehe get it, SAIYAN?!

TS: *laughs like an ojou-sama*

SP: god your anime puns are as lame as ever

SP: even lamer than sasuke from naruto

TS: wow #rude

SP: hashtags? fuckin really?

SP: #triggered

SP: so anyway, whats up with you?

TS: same old, work and senior year bothering me but yeah

TS: you?

SP: same

SP: just sittin on my fatass bein forever alone and jobless

TS: have you tried looking for work?

SP: of course have have, dumpass, but i live in a small town remember?

TS: oh yeah

TS: hey did you get the copy of the game I gave you

SP: sburb?

SP: yeah i got that shit, shits on fie, its so hot

SP: what is this game supposed to be about anyway

SP: the back just says it was created by Skaia or some shit and will change the course of the universe as we know it

SP: but all fuckin games say that these days

TS: well i heard its supposed to be some virtual reality game that works like the sims

TS: i thought it would be fun for you, me, kory, and sean to play

SP: did you seriously invite your ex to play this game with you

SP: wow

TS: um well i honestly couldnt think of anyone else to ask

TS: sorry

SP: its fine, but shits probably goin to go down

TS: k

SP: you seem to say that a lot these days

TS: k

SP: anyway, i gotta go get some food, be back later

TS: KKK

SP: ugh

_-shamanProgrammer[SP] is now an idle chum!-_

* * *

You leave Pesterchum and head up the stairs to the kitchen. Sadly, due to the economy , you do not live by yourself. Instead you live in the basement of your AUNT and her boyfriend, who might as well be your UNCLE. Thankfully they do not bother you much, though your aunt has a fetish for FEMINISM and POLITICS, which you could care less for.

As you reach the kitchen, you hear the thundering of your aunt's footsteps. oh shit. How will you get past her to the fridge?

_**-Attempt rare and highly dangerous lad scramble**_

Lad Scramble? You have no idea what that is. If that's some fancy word for run like the wind and grab some food, then you agree.

You dash into the kitchen at the speed of a rocket-powered snail. Luckily, your aunt is too busy talking to herself to notice you. You open the fridge and observe the food. In it are a variety of healthy food which tastes like cardboard. Luckily you spot something sweet. One of your uncle's Nut-E Bars. Your sick your hand in the box and grab one of the Nut-E Bras and turn back to do downstairs, but your aunt stands in the way!

_**-Jack: STRIFE!**_

You ready yourself to strife your aunt, he large mass thunder across the kitchen as she spouts post-modernism to you. You shake your head and close out her voice. Her voice just gets louder, so you need to do something! What will you do?


End file.
